Cold Descent
by Hayabusa47
Summary: The tale of the Ice King, the tale of his cold descent into madness. Some Spoilers. Also I suck at summaries.
1. Falling

**A.N.-This is a story I wrote recently. The idea came after watching the episode Holly Jolly Secrets. I'm a huge fan of Adventure Time and love the character of the Ice King. When I saw his story at the end of the episode I was almost crying at the sadness he had been through in his transformation. So this is a story, or rather a collection of notes from Simon's point of view during his slow and cold descent into the mind of the Ice King. Thank you and enjoy.**

**XXXXX**

_These are the notes of one Simon Petrikov. Starting in early December, the first day of his time in Scandinavia, what we're assuming to be the start of his decent to madness. We hope that any doctor in the future will be able to use these notes in hopes of finding a cure to Simon's very unique illness._

**December 4th**

I've been in own for several days now, it seems we won't be able to depart for the mountains for even longer than first expected. I was expecting snow when I came up here but this is insane. I've been trying to keep myself busy the last few days, as such I've made friends with a few of the locals. Many of the people here are kind and accommodating. Tomorrow I'm going up to the mountains (hopefully) to begin my search for an artifact used by the ancient Scandinavians to communicate with the gods. It was used by the kings of the age and holy men. I've heard a great deal about it during my time in town. Apparently it went missing several hundreds years ago on an expedition in the mountains. I intend to find it and bring it back to the university. Hopefully this find will put my name in the books as well as my own exhibit in a museum. I'm very hopeful for this find.

**December 12th**

No luck in the mountains. We search for days, even went on the exact trail taken by the explorers in the 10th century. I'm disappointed to say the least. Now I have to return home empty handed. I've been talking with my friends at the docks though and it seems there are other rumors about this artifact. Allegedly, a hiker found it many years ago but sadly the man and all his descendents have either died or left the area which ends my search for this artifact. It's just as well I guess. No one even knows what this artifact looks like. Well, this is my final day in town and I'm spending it at the bar with my friends from the docks.

**December 13th**

Something interesting happened last night. As I was leaving the bar one of the dock workers, whom I had not had the pleasure of meeting yet, pulled me aside. At first I thought I was in some sort of danger as this man had an odd, almost evil, air about him. He handed me an object wrapped in a dirty ragged old cloth. He made me swear not to unwrap the object until I was alone. I've been waiting a great deal for my crew and supervisors to leave so I can finally open the package I was given.

It was the artifact I had been searching for. It's a crown. A large golden crown. There are some kind of gem stones, I'm assuming they're rubies, on it. The craftsmanship on this relic is amazing and apparently the former owners have kept it in amazing shape. It has a brilliant shine to it, it's so captivating. For now, though, I'll keep this to myself and tell the others once we've arrived back in England.

**December 15th**

I'm finally home, I'm submitting the crown before the committee tomorrow. It's so good to be back home with my princess. I'm treating her to dinner tonight and she'll be the first to see my discovery. This is my crowning achievement, pardon the pun, and I want her to share this moment with me.

**December 16th**

I can't think straight. Something happened last night. After my dinner with Betty we came back home and I unveiled my crown. As a laugh she asked that I put it on. I did as she wanted but in that moment, I began to see things. Horrific things, creatures, people, strange dancing colors. Could this have been what the ancient Scandinavians were talking about. Also, on my mind is the man's willingness to hand an object like this over to someone he didn't even know. Also, why this dock worker was even in possession of this object. Though at the current moment nothing is on my mind except for my darling Betty. She left suddenly last night. Packed up her things and left. I fear I'll never see her again. What did I say last night, what had I done? The look on her face was so fearful, and she was looking at me with such contempt. I only wish I knew what I had done. What was this crown making me see? What was it making me do? All I remember was yelling at those things, those visions, then ripping the crown from my head. What did I do?

**January 10th**

The crown is talking to me…I can hear it in my sleep, I can hear even when I'm not near it. It keeps telling me things, dark things, dark comings. I'm scared for my life. I'm losing my grip on reality, every time I put on that accursed crown! I just keep seeing those things. I've only worn the crown three times since Betty left. I don't want to send anyone else away. I haven't seen my princess since. I also started a video diary so this notebook is unnecessary now.

**May 20th**

I've lost my camera so I'm having to use this again. I just need to talk to someone but there's no one to talk to! I'm alone in this fearful time in my life. I've been wearing the crown…I'm not proud of it. It keeps calling me, even when I'm around people I can still hear it in the back of my mind. "We'll save you with the forst" "The secrets of the ice will be yours" I so want to know what it means but I'm to afraid to put on the crown. It's just staring at me! Those rubies are almost like eyes gazing into my very soul! I keep thinking of those creatures. What are they? Are they the ones talking to me?

**May 25th**

Still can't find my camera. I've been thinking a lot recently, about the crown. It's been on my mind since I first put it on. It just keeps coming back! It's always there and what's worse the university thinks I'm losing it. I don't blame them. I am losing grip with reality. I'm starting to see those things even when I'm not wearing the crown. Also I'm starting to get very cold. The sun is shining outside. Everyone tells me it's hot but all I feel is cold. Is this what the crown meant about the ice and snow? My friend Gunther is trying to keep me company. I appreciate his efforts but there's only one person I want to see these days. A spider just ran across my desk. I'm not sure if it was real or just one of the visions. I'm scared. I'm scared of the crown but it's just so tempting! It keeps pulling me in. I can't escape it no matter what I do.

**July 6th**

Lost my camera again. I took my temperature today. It's not just in my head, I really am getting colder. 30 degrees Celsius. My skin has changed color. I'm not sure what to think anymore. The visions are getting stronger and stranger. I'm seeing them in my sleep, I'm seeing them when I'm awake. I've decided to get rid of the crown.

**August 12th**

IT CAME BACK! I got rid of the crown and for a short week everything started to go back to normal. But I found it again. Or it found me. I took it and placed it back on my head. The visions flooded in, the chill returned. My skin is blue again. I can't take it off, or worse, I don't want to take it off.

**August 20th**

I had a dream last night. I was floating through space. The air around me was golden though. Suddenly a great owl appeared before me. It was magnificent. It told me I was in store for a wondrous future. That my life would be entangled with the future of the world's savior. But I know it's all a lie! It's this damned crown! It's the one showing me these visions, it's the one telling me these things! I haven't bathed in days, Gunther stopped coming. He says he can't stand to see me this way. He left, just like Betty! This crown is taking everyone from me!

**September 2nd**

Something strange is happening around me. Everywhere I go snow follows. It was sunny the other day but before my very eyes it began to snow. Is this the crown's doing? Is this the frost it's been telling me about? Is this my destiny? Listen to me, going on about destiny, I'm not superstitious! But this crown it's tearing my sanity to shreds! It's making me think things I wouldn't normally think. Just the other day I thought I saw Gunther, IT WAS A LAMP! I WAS SPEAKING TO A LAMP AS IF IT WAS A PERSON! This crown is destroying my sanity. I can't take it anymore but I can't bring myself to get rid of it again. I've wronged it once before I can't do something that mean to it again. It's been so good to me.

**September 5th**

I've learned a miraculous truth about the crown. It can grant me powers of ice and snow. I'm the one making it snow around me! It's me. I made a snowman today, it looked just like my Betty. It was almost like the crown was bringing her to me. I can't believe I'm saying this but I think the crown is making my life better.

**September 10th**

I saw Betty on the street today. Or at least I thought I did. It was just some woman. I shouted at her. I caused a ruckus around me. People were coming out of their homes to see me. I hurt someone today…I think I may have even killed a man. I'm sorry for anything I've done. I hope the people can forgive me. I would understand if they didn't but this is all just so strange, even to me. I've been living with this crown for nearly a year and it's still seems so alien to me! I'm no less scared of it's power than I was when I first put it on. I'm getting more accustomed to the visions though, yesterday I spoke with one of them. It told me things of the world it lives in. Of a place called Lumpy Space. I'm insane. There is no other possible explanation. I'm insane. Completely and utterly insane.

**October 1st**

Today marks my final day among the world of civilization. I've committed a crime of heinous proportions. I killed a man. No. The crown killed a man. He was trying to take Betty away from me! He was trying to take away my princess! No. No, he was her husband. It wasn't Betty. It was his wife. And I killed him. So I've committed myself into an insane asylum, under the agreement I would get to continue documenting my story. They're going to give me a camera. They say they can help me but…but I fear that no one can help me.


	2. Madness

Two men walked down a long hallway. The intensive treatment facility was usually empty. It was only during the past ten years that they had actually seen a guest, as they called it, in the section of the facility. Simon was a good person. He truly wanted to get well but he had an unnatural attachment to the crown he wore. He swore he wanted to get rid of it but every time someone tried he would scream at them.

His doctor walked to the door where two guards were already waiting. He and the guard that was with him walked into the dimly lit room. It was almost like a dungeon. The doctor walked into the room and looked around. He saw his patient sitting in the corner alone "Ah," he said when he noticed his new guests ", Gunther, it's nice to see you."

"I'm not Gunther, Simon," the doctor said as he grabbed a chair ", I'm your doctor, Dr. Marshall. Remember?"

"How's the weather doctor?"

"Unusually snowy. Is that a surprise to you Simon?" The doctor studied his response. He barely even resembled the man that had first come to them. When he first arrived he was middle aged, his hair was showing the signs of graying and small patches of white beard were coming in on his jawline. Now, though, only ten years later he had a full beard, that matched the color of his bleached white hair. His eyes even. Were a clear placid white. His skin was blue but that was to be expected. His temperature was lower than 30 degrees Celsius. "Simon," Dr. Marshall said ", How have you been keeping?"

Simon laughed for a moment. He looked up and locked eyes with his doctor "I've been keeping good, I've really enjoyed the company."

Dr. Marshall looked at his patient, concerned "Company? No one's been in to see you in the last week. The last person to see you was your nurse."

"Nurse?" Simon said quizzically. He looked off into some corner of the room "No, no, no, you must mean Doctor Princess."

Dr. Marshall looked into the corner Simon was looking in and saw a horrific sight. There, frozen in a block of ice was the nurse. Dr. Marshall flew from his seat. Why had no one reported this? He ran over to the frozen nurse and strated banging on the solid ice "Unthaw her right now Simon!"

Simon cackled evilly "You forget who you're talking to!"

The doctor turned sharply "You do as you're told Simon, unfreeze her now!"

"You forget yourself in my presence! Don't forget you're in the presence of royalty now doctor!" Simon stood completely. His emaciated form was disgusting. His ribs were showing and his distended belly was round. His arms and legs were so bony it was a miracle he was able to stand. He pointed his hands at the doctor and blue lightning flew from it. The lines of power struck the doctor's legs and he slowly began freezing as ice climbed his body "You're in the presence of royalty! You should show your respect and bow," Simon cackled as he walked closer to his doctor ", BOW BEFORE THE ICE KING!"


End file.
